Missing Wind
by tikus makan sabun
Summary: [SesshoKagu] Ada apa dengan angin yang berhembus kali ini? Angin yang kau rasakan, bukanlah angin wanita itu.—for niedlichta. /DISCONTINUED/


Tatapanmu dingin. Es di matamu belum juga mencair. Masih engkau dengan nafsu membunuh yang tinggi—masih. Badanmu yang gagah tegap berdiri. Perlahan—penciuman hidungmu yang tajam mencium sesuatu.

Kau memandang ke atas, memandang ciptaan Tuhan yang beridentik biru—langit. Langit tiada awan, cerah, cahaya matahari dipancarkan kuasanya. Begitu menyilaukan, begitu mengingatkanmu kepada sesuatu.

Kelopak-kelopak puspa Bumi berterbangan—terpeluk angin. Angin membawa kelopak tersebut entah ke mana. Iya, situasi ini begitu mengingatkanmu—pada Kagura. Tapi, tunggu… ada apa dengan angin yang berhembus kali ini?

.

.

.

~*O*o*O*~

**Inuyasha** by The **Queen** of **Manga** – **Takahashi Rumiko**.

**Missing Wind **_(prologue)_ by **amelacie**

**Warning:**

Diusahakan tidak **OOC,** canon, het-pair, 2nd POV, _multi-chapter fiction_.

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

~*O*o*O*~

.

.

.

Entah perasaan apa yang kau rasakan. Begitu mengekang. Begitu membuatmu memecah keinginan. Begitu membuat hati menjadi tak karuan. Kau menengadah ke langit. Begitu sarkastik. Iya, sarkastik. Saat ini, tiada aposisi yang bisa lagi diberikan. Apalagi, ketiadaan aposisi tersebut bertambah besar tatkala angin sepoi bertiup.

Angin seakan menggelitik rongga-rongga tubuhmu di setiap titik. Seakan berbisik memanggil namamu—Sesshomaru. Kau menutup matamu, mendengarkan dengan seksama hembusan angin yang bertiup. Mengingatkanmu memori terakhir antara kau dan dia—wanita angin itu—Kagura.

Ingatanmu berputar balik. Kamu teringat—saat itu. Saat kau ada di depan Kagura, berdiri kukuh dan tegap. Melihat fisik Kagura yang perlahan menghilang—digrogoti oleh _miasma_ Naraku. Kau ingin menyelamatkan Kagura, tapi—wanita itu tidak ingin diselamatkan.

.

.

.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanyamu kepada Kagura, tetap dengan wajah datar. Wanita itu setengah tertunduk. Menyembunyikan senyuman yang sesungguhnya ditujukan untukmu. Tanganmu bersiap menghunuskan _Tenseiga_—miris—tidak bisa—_Tenseiga_ tidak bisa diharapkan.

"Ya, tidak masalah…" tiba-tiba wanita tersebut menjawab pertanyaanmu. Perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Sekarang kau dan Kagura berhadapan—saling memandang. Yang membuat indah pemandangan adalah latar kalian—sungguh cantik padang bunga tersebut.

"Setidaknya, sebelum pergi—aku bertemu denganmu…" itu sataran kalimat terakhir yang kau dengar dari Kagura. Ya, setelah itu—tepat di depan indera pengelihatanmu, dia pergi. Menghilang. Menyatu dengan cakrawala, berbaur dengan angin lain.

"_Aku adalah angin… angin yang bebas."_

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, kau tidak pernah lagi melihatnya. Kau hanya bisa merasakan sentuhannya—sentuhan angin. Kau tahu—Kagura adalah angin. Setiap berhembus, maka Kagura menyentuhmu. Kau—hanya bisa merasakan sentuhannya tersebut.

Hanya itu saja.

Kau tidak puas. Kau yang sungguh dingin di setiap saat ini merasa tidak puas. Kau benar-benar merindukannya. Kau benar-benar ingin mendengar lagi suaranya. Wanita yang kau sayangi—yang telah menjadi angin benar-benar kau rindukan. Selama ini, belum pernah ada perasaan yang begitu dikara di hatimu. Iya, begitu dikara dan begitu perdana di hatimu.

Kau kini memandang sebuah desa dari atas bukit. Di belakangmu, seorang anak kecil sedang asyik memetik bunga dan seekor siluman kecil pendek turut membantunya. Kau hanya membiarkan mereka, terduduk di atas batu besar sambil termenung, menatap indahnya cakrawala.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_!" panggil seorang anak. Kau menoleh, masih dengan tatapan dinginmu. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawaban yang cukup untuk diberikan bagi pemuda sepertimu. Hanya itu, namun semuanya mengetahui bagaimana tabiatmu yang sesungguhnya. Saat itu juga, mereka berhenti menanyakan sesuatu.

Kau terdiam, mulai merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Kau menghadap ke langit-langit lagi, sorot matamu pun sedikit kau ubah. Kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Angin yang merasuk ke tubuhmu seakan menangis, kau jadi merasa—bahwa—Kagura itu menangis. Wanita yang kau rindu setengah mati itu… menangis.

Angin aneh, menjijikkan, lembab. Ini bukanlah angin yang kau suka. Siluman yang memiliki ketajaman indera sepertimu pasti bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Padahal, orang lain tidak merasakannya.

"Angin kali ini… ada apa?"

.

.

.

"_Ada apa dengan angin yang berhembus kali ini?"_

.

.

.

"_Tolong…"_

.

.

.

_-To Be Continued-_

.

.

.

A/N:

Rencananya saya mau bikin one-shot, tapi kenapa jadi _multi-chapter _begini, ya? -_-'. _Request_-an Tam-tam. Maaf, Tam, gaje sangat ini X(! Prolog saya buat pendek dulu, ya? Gak apa 'kan?

Er—saya berharapa Sesshomaru tidak OOC, semua chara maksudnya. Iyap, saya udah nge-_blank_. Gak tahu mau nulis apa lagi di A/N -_-"

Mind to RnR or CnC, minna? :)

**January 2011** © **amelacie**

-Tsuzuku-


End file.
